


Letting go

by thestoryofnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Alcohol, Angst, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryofnarry/pseuds/thestoryofnarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks Niall's granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting go

**Author's Note:**

> I had feelings and this happened.

.

Word count: 1,181

 

He’d take him back. Harry knew Niall would take him back. He knew the Irish wouldn't be able to resist his charms. To Harry, this was just another meaning-less fights, once that they would forget under the sheets. It had been 3 days since the blonde left, and Harry hadn't moved a finger, he didn't have to. He was positive that the blonde, in an alcohol-filled state would crawl back into his flat, and beg Harry to take him back. It happened all the time and Harry was used to it by now.

They would fight about anything and everything. Niall would nag about Harry’s late nights with his friend Nick; Harry would complain about Niall’s “stupid jealousy” and it always ended with Niall heading out to the nearest bar. But Harry was certain Niall would come back, he always did.

Although this time, it was different. Two months. Two months had passes and Niall still hadn't’t returned. He wouldn't answer his calls, wouldn't reply to his text. Niall had even quit his job, and had made his friend Liam pick up his stuff from Harry’s apartment.

Had Harry done sometime wrong?! He couldn't seem to remember anything but the color of Niall’s lips. Those pink lips that where shouting words, (those that Harry ignore because he was sure he had heard them before.) Harry also remembered Niall’s hair, and the way the sweat in his forehead had caused some strands to stick up. He remembered Niall’s pick cheeks, not because he had just blushed, but because he was angry.

Why was Niall angry again?

Oh, right. Because Harry had been to a club that night, with Nick. Nick, who no one seemed to like, not Louis, not Liam, and especially not Niall.

But Harry continued to talk to Nick, because he was allowed to friends, and he didn't like “perfect Liam” but he never told Niall to stop talking to him. So Harry went out, drank a couple beers, kissed a stripper or two, and ignored Niall’s calls, all 25 of them.

When he got home, he knew Niall would be sitting in the couch, holding a book (not reading it because Niall hated reading) and when Harry turned on the light, Niall would get up, first concerned about his boyfriend the pissed, extremely pissed. He would start with the occasional “DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS STYLES?! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!” and then proceeding to call him any insult his Irish mind came up with. And when this happened Harry would zone out, and replay more pleasurable memories like that kiss with the stripper, in between others.

So Harry decided he would call Louis, to figure out why his boyfriend hadn't come home.

“Hello?” Louis answered.

“Yeah, listen, it’s Harry. Look Louis, I need to ask, have you seen Niall? He doesn't answer my calls, and I’m getting really worried.” Harry said, trying his hardest to sound sincere.

“Worried?! My ass Styles! You've been laying in your flat just waiting for Nialler to come home! Give it a rest will you! He already told you it’s over, let him go” Harry couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Actually he zoned out a bit when Louis mentioned the nickname Harry had given Niall on their first date, and his heart clenched at the memory. “We didn't break up” he whispered. Louis was getting more and more irritated by the second shouted this time “YES YOU DID! You see Niall worried about this. He worried you wouldn't listen to him breaking up with you because you always zoned out. WAKE UP! YOU GUYS ARE OVER! NIALL’S MOVED ON! SERIOUSLY! Leave him alone, he doesn't deserve an ARROGANT PRICK LIKE YOU!” and with that, Louis hung up, with no sign to where Niall was.

Of course, Niall would only live in one other place in the world; London. Harry couldn't comprehend why he knew that, or why he was so intent in finding Niall, he just knew he had too, and he did; he found Niall.

With another guy, at a park. Harry hid behind a tree, and looked; he was curious. Harry noticed something in Niall that he hadn't seen in such a long time, Niall was smiling. No, he was full on laughing. That melody hadn't touched Harry’s ears in such a long time. Harry missed this Niall, careless, flustered, head rolled back in uncontrollable laughter. The guy next to Niall was also laughing; he had dark hair, dark eyes, and tattoos up and down his arms. Harry tensed at the fact that a bad boy was next to his innocent Nialler, but he couldn't bring himself to move. That guy made Niall laugh. That bad boy had actually managed to make Niall laugh.

And Harry smiled, because god how he loved Niall’s laugh. He wondered why he hadn’t heard the soft noise in a while, and the more he dwelled on the thought, the more he realized; he made Niall unhappy, with his drunken nights, his cheating, and his careless attitude. He was the cause of Niall crying himself to sleep every night, and why he would wake up red eyed in the morning. Because of Harry, Niall didn't laugh anymore, heck he didn't even smile! It was all Harry. Harry let that thought sink in. He let it travel to his heart, and felt it press on is so he could no longer breathe. He felt horrible, miserable, and he didn't know why. But he knew. He knew it was because he hurt the beautiful blonde boy, and he knew it was because, he never did anything to fix him. He never got the change, he never knew, he never wanted to know. Instantly, Harry smiled, a million thoughts rushing through his head. He would fix   
Niall, and everything would be back to normal.

Harry would treat Niall how he treated him when they first met. Kiss him all the time, please him, and show Niall why he chose him to be his boyfriend. He wanted to show Niall why he was special, and tell him all the time that he was beautiful.

In the moment Harry stepped forward, Niall leaned in, and kissed the dark boy. His cheeks flustered, and hugged the boy closer. Harry froze. He realized at that moment that Niall was happy. He couldn't ruin that, he had already ruined 4 years of Niall’s life.

Harry smiled again, and turned around. He began walking, his heart clenching, aching, and breaking. Tears rolling down Harry’s face, and if you were quiet enough, you could hear the boy’s sobs. But he was happy, because he had made Niall happy.

In the last, and first generous act towards his true love, he let him go, but not before whispering the words he wished he had told him before, I love you. And with that, he was gone, and all that remained was a bad memory in Niall’s heart, and the memory of a happy blonde in Harry’s. The warm, happy Niall. Careless, Irish, lovable Nialler.


End file.
